Flexible films and laminates can be used to make various types of packages. A bar wrap or slug-type flexible package, for example, can be made when vertically stacked products are wrapped by the film to form a sleeve of products. Such packages can be used, for example, to hold cookies, crackers, and candy bars, where a column configuration is formed by the film around the contents and the film is sealed at its ends and along a longitudinal seam extending between the two ends.